Caring for the Injured
by IJuna
Summary: Xerxes used his chain in a fight again and is stuck in medical care again. Vincent comes to comfort him and to try to make him feel better. Fluffy. Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. One shot


Break was back in his bed ridden condition again. He was using his chain too much in a fight and it caused repercussions. There was a bucket just meant for Xerxes to cough blood into. He also had transfusions running to him and was closely monitored by Lady Sharon, and doctors. Oz, Gil, Alice, Riem, and Vincent all came in to check in on him. Most of the group told him to get better, and that he should rest, except for Vincent who stayed completely silent. Everyone left shortly, but one stayed behind.

Vincent was in his casual wear, white button up with an ascot, grey vest, and his dark navy blue jacket. He had his golden hair tied back with a red ribbon. He only dressed this way because he knew this was how Break liked him to look. "Sugar why?" Vincent broke the silence between them. Xerxes coughed into the bucket before laying back down and sighing, "What do you want me to do Plushie? Die in a combat I can easily win with my chain?" "No, the only reason you have to use your chain is because you go alone on things Lollipop." Vincent corrected. Xerxes sighed again, "I know, it's a bad habit of mine." Vincent nodded. "Just try to stay within close contact with people that you know someone might show up. You're smart at planning things, I know you well enough sugar."

"Plushie can you come closer?" Xerxes asked scooting in the end of the bed the best he can. Vincent moved closer in his chair. He watched his partner cough into the bucket of blood again. He took a sterile cloth from off the counter and dabbed the blood off his lover's face. "As much as I love the crimson color of blood, I don't like it on you." Vincent said. Break smirked a bit, weakly, "Say that next time we're in the bedroom Plushie." Vincent couldn't help but grin, "You're such a masochist in the bedroom Sugar, it's so tempting to satisfy you~" Once there teasing chuckles faded, Vincent leaned down and kissed his lover on the cheek.

Break reached up, and started twirling Vincent's ponytail between his fingers, "You dressed this way for me didn't you?" he asked before letting a weak cough out. Vincent softly smiled, "Of course." "You're so sweet when you want to be." Xerxes complimented. "Speaking of sweet." Vincent said turning around behind his chair, he pulled out a stuffed bunny rabbit, all made designed with a candy land theme, and his lover could have sworn there is real candy on it. "Just because you're my Lollipop." Vincent said putting it on the bed next to Break. "Is this real candy?" Xerxes asked his boyfriend. "The little buttons are and such, yes. You can eat it when you feel better." Vincent answered. Break couldn't help but smile, his lover normally mutilated his stuffed toys and dolls to death, but this time round he made something for him.

"Gosh now I'm in the mood for some _time_ with you~" Break suggested which made Vincent laugh. "I need you to get better before I make you my hot mess Lollipop." Vincent chuckled. "You're no fun." Break teased his lover and stuck his tongue out. Vincent grinned, "But that away!" Xerxes just laughed, before getting a soft kiss on the lips from the Nightray boy. "You've been eating a lot of candy as usual. You're lips are so sweet."

After messing around and playfully teasing back and forth for long hours, Xerxes fell asleep. Vincent grinned and went out and got a camera. He took a picture of his love sleeping and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He put the camera down, and stretched while yawning. He ended up falling asleep his head on his lover's bed. It would give him incredible back pain in the morning but it would be worth it.

Break woke up early next morning to see his boyfriend asleep on the end of his bed. He sat up with a wince of pain. He ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "He stayed her all night, what a sweetheart he can be." Break thought out loud. Lady Sharon came in moments later to check in on Break. "Oh Vincent's still here?" she asked. "Yeah, he's sleeping." Xerxes told her. "Should we wake him?" She questioned. "Nah, Echo will come get him soon enough." Xerxes explained. Sharon nodded. Xerxes went back to petting his sleeping boyfriend and mumbled to himself, "And you said my lips are sweet. You are just sweet." Break just had his normal creepy-ish smile. Sharon noticed the rabbit and asked Break about it. "Vincent made it for me. The Buttons, hair accessory and little bow is made of candy. He said I could eat them when I was better." Sharon just smiled, "How sweet." "I know." Break replied.


End file.
